


My Guardian Angel

by King_C1542



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: #guardianangel #boylove, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_C1542/pseuds/King_C1542
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been said that everyone on this Earth has been given a guardian angel that llves you more than anyone ever could and protects you from danger. What happens when your guardian angel falls in love with you? Nathan Johnson is saved by a boy named Xavier who claims to be his guardian angel. Xavier soon falls in love with Nathan. Lets see how this turns out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archive of my own readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Archive+of+my+own+readers).



Nathan's POV

'Here's to another day of hell' I thought to myself as I truged my way to the bus stop. I'm grounded from using my car for a month because I got a ticket. I mean come on who actually slows down for a yellow light!? I sure as hell don't. And now I'm here dragging my ass to a bus stop at the shit of dawn to catch the stupid bus.

I reached my stop with a few other kids. One of them put their bag on the ground and laid down on it to take a nap before the bus arrived. I dont blame him only parents and people without lives wake up at 6 in the damn morning. 10 minutes passed before the bus finally showed up.

I quickly climbed on and made my way to the last seat so I wouldn't have to sit by anyone. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window, figured I should get a couple more minutes of glorious sleep before I reach my hell on earth or in simpler terms SCHOOL.

30 minutes of blissful sleep later the bus came to a complete stop. I opened my eyes to see the pain of my existence, Ridgewood High. Everyone filed off the bus and into the building. "Let's just get this over with" I sighed walking to my first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys new chapter just easing my way into the story and like i said ota on wattpad also so i might update the story there first and then update it here but i strongly urge you to check it out on wattpad

Nathan's POV

I walked through the halls on my way to my first period. I had geometry and I hated it with a burning passion. Who cares about the Pythagorean thereom anyways? It doesn't help in life.

"Uh h-hey Nathan. H-how are you?" I looked behind me to see my bestfriend Jeremy. "Hey, whats up Jeremy?" I greeted him, he looked...nervous for some reason. I wonder why. "Are you okay Jeremy? You seem off." I asked him but he just ignored me and walked to class.

Class didn't start for another 30 minutes so that gave me plenty of time to interigate Jeremy. I brought a chair up to his desk and nudged him. "What gives? You're acting all nervous and twitchy. It's not like you at all." He just shrugged his shoulders and sighed. Looks like I'm going to have to use the big guns on him. "Pweeeeease tell me whats wong Jewemy." I pouted using my best puppy dog face and baby voice. No one could resist. 

He sighed and looked around to make sure no one heard us. "Alright fine I'll tell you." 'Haha another one falls to my secret weapon' I thought triumphantly. "The reason I've been acting strange is because... I just figured out that I'm...GAY." Jeremy slammed his head on the desk after revealing to me his problem. It wasn't that much of shock to me. I mean I'm gay too, so why was he so nervous to tell me?

"Hey it's okay bud I accept you. We can still be friends, I mean I'm gay too so there's nothing to fear." I said trying my hardest to help him feel better. "It's not that I was scared that you wouldn't accept me. I was just a little disappointed when I found out." He stated with his head still on the desk. "What's so disappointing about being gay?" I mumbled under my breath. He must've heard me bwcause his head shot up with an apologetic look on his face. "Nothing! There is nothing disappointing about it. It's just that I dated so many girls and I'm disappointed with myself because i lead those girls on having them think I had feelings for them." He hunf his head in shame. I gave him a look of sympathy. "Hey it's okay you didn't know you were into guys so it's okay." I reassured him. Thia was great though because now I can finally talk to him about guys I'm crushing on without worrying about making him uncomfortable. His face brightened after hearing that.

The bell rung signaling class was starting or in better terms 'MY DECENT INTO A LIVING HELL'

**Author's Note:**

> Hey uys I'm super grateful that you chose to read my story i hope you really enjoy it you can also check it out on wattpad. Link below
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/XqiPnXuRFu


End file.
